


8000000

by Vla



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Anniversary, Grudges, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:10:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vla/pseuds/Vla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мегатрон напрочь забыл о памятной дате, очень важной для Старскрима. Естественно, тот недоволен.</p>
            </blockquote>





	8000000

Был обычный день на подводной базе десептиконов. Только Старскрим вертелся с самого утра около Мегатрона, настойчиво заглядывая ему в лицо.  
\- Что? - с нетерпением вопрошал вождь.  
\- Ничего, - сдавленно отвечал Старскрим и всё больше хмурился.

Щёлкает начальник кнопками на пульте видеонаблюдения, смотрит, чем его десы занимаются, а Скримка сзади подошёл и нудит:  
\- Мегатрон, а Мегатрон? Ты знаешь, какой сегодня день?  
Тот честно попытался вспомнить, перебирая в памяти разные годовщины по кибертронскому календарю. Три из них совпали с сегодняшней датой.  
\- Сегодня двадцать два миллиона четырнадцать тысяч восемьсот шестьдесят девятая годовщина открытия нового плавильного цеха в квинтессонском комплексе фабрик номер четыре, уже несуществующем. И что с того?  
\- Ты издеваешься? Издеваешься, да!  
\- Так, что там дальше. Тринадцать миллионов семьсот восемьдесят... В общем, тоже не круглая, но годовщина: день активации одного отличного десептикона. Погибшего, но я хорошо запомнил его как бойца, который...  
\- Нет! - резко перебил его сикер.  
\- Ладно, осталась одна. Теперь я точно прав. Всего два года назад в этот день мы добыли крупную партию энергона, обчистив танкер в Индийском океане на этой жалкой планетёнке. Ты тогда напился, как последний автобот, и клеился к Астропоезду у меня на глазах!  
\- Тьфу, - презрительно сплюнул Старскрим, - Нет, пустая твоя башка!  
И, нагло вскидывая бёдра, выбежал из зала, пока босс не вмазал ему за дерзость.  
\- Идиот, - прорычал Мегз и повернулся обратно к мониторам.

Потом надумал подкрепиться, взял себе кубик и принялся похлёбывать энергон. Скримка, наблюдавший за ним неподалёку, прицелился и выстрелом взорвал недопитый куб.  
\- Вот тебе, пьянь! А ещё лидером себя называешь... Надерётся и ползает потом по базе, ротовую смазку пускает, а меня упрекают другие, чего за тобой не слежу. А я что, за тебя отвечать должен? Да чтоб твои схемы перегорели от энергонища высокооктанового!  
\- Можно подумать, ты пьёшь меньше, - спокойно, но громко ответил Мегатрон, чтобы всем поблизости было слышно. - О твоих выходках уже рассказы ходят. Интерфейсбот бесплатно! Унизительно, когда пьяный не хозяин своей моторке. Я бы никогда не опустился до такого.  
\- Кого хочу - тому и даю. А тебе просто завидно, - парировал сикер, заблаговременно отходя подальше.

Через часок стал Мегатрон пушку чистить, а злостный зудельщик снова рядом крутится.  
\- Ты помнишь, какой сегодня день? Круглая дата, между прочим. Именно круглая.  
Босс начал терять терпение.  
\- Нет, не помню, и понятия не имею! Так какая же?! - буквально рявкнул он в ответ.   
\- У-у, дрон бесчувственный... Как ты можешь?! Ты меня не понима-аешь! - Старскрим обиженно отвернулся.  
\- Или говори, или вали займись делом, не морочь мне процессор! - Мегз кинул в него грязной губкой, которой протирал дуло пушки.  
Но сикер остался стоять рядом, нарочито громко скуля да охая, словно немощный, изношенный трансформер, пренебрегающий сменой корпуса. Тут в него полетела и вторая губка, ещё более выпачканная в саже, и закиданный грязью зам в ужасе помчался прочь - приводить себя в порядок.

Обсуждают Саундвейв с Повелителем новые военные операции, а докучливый сикер опять сзади подкрадывается.  
\- Ну что?  
\- Отстань, - отмахнулся Мегз, даже не оборачиваясь.  
Тут Саундвейв заметил отрезок газовой трубы в руках летуна, и предусмотрительно отошёл на пару шагов. Сверля затылок Мегатрона злобным взглядом, Скримка изрёк:  
\- Дрон ты бесчувственный, эгоист наждачный; я лучшие свои годы на тебя потратил, а ты... Даже не помнишь, какой сегодня день!  
И - бац! - Мегза трубой по шлему. Раздался характерный звон.  
Когда босс, потирая ещё звенящую макушку, грозно повернулся и вознамерился дать сдачи, наглец не струсил и убежал, как обычно, а мазохически позволил наградить себя тумаками да пинками.  
Присутствующие десы удивлённо перешёптывались: какой шарктикон его нынче укусил? Даже Саундвейв удивился.   
\- Старскрим: нелогичен.  
На вопрос же Мегатрона, какая памятная круглая дата может быть сегодня, Саунд прогудел, разведя руками:  
\- Нет данных.

Чуть позже Саундвейв случайно подсмотрел, как чудак жалуется на начальника своим крылатым собратьям, понося его самыми нелестными эпитетами. Сикеры сочувственно кивали головами. Похоже, сегодняшняя дата была им известна. И когда Скайварп, направившись по своим делам, отделился от группы, шпион нагнал его и в открытую спросил. Но, получив честный ответ, он не поспешил сообщать его Мегатрону, чтобы помочь унять Старскрима. Никто даже не подозревал, но Саундвейву было забавно наблюдать, как зам достаёт начальника.

Под астровечер изрядно задолбанный любовничьими упрёками Мегатрон уже то и дело озирался, стараясь не попасться тому на глаза.  
Но от Старскрима трудно укрыться. Когда повелитель заперся в своём отсеке, чтобы в спокойной обстановке поизучать записи разведок, доставленные кассетниками, со стороны кровати вдруг донёсся звон, будто кто-то ударился об неё шлемом. Потом последовало знакомое кряхтение.  
\- Шлак, - загнанно ругнулся Мегз.  
Доставучий зам вылез из-под ложа, стряхнул с живота и ног налипшие металлические опилки, и заскрипел по новой:  
\- Что, расселся тут, ерундой занимаешься? А сегодня такой день! А твой Скримушка лежит и плачет!  
Действительно: на лице сикера виднелись голубоватые потёки.  
\- Жалкий нытик; не знаю, что за дату ты выдумал, но я к ней отношения не имею, - заявил Мегатрон.  
\- Ага, всё ясно. Ты меня не любишь!  
\- Здрасьте, - хлопнул босс ладонями по столу, и медленно выдохнул воздух из вент-систем, показывая, как надоели ему эти непонятные закидоны.  
\- Совсем не лю-юбишь! - из глаз сикера опять потекли слёзы, - Кого ты звал по имени, когда соединялся со мной вчера? С чьим именем на губах ласкал меня вчера? И это не помнишь, да?!  
\- Э-э...  
Мегатрон помнил вчерашний свой конфуз, но признаваться было стыдно.  
\- Изменщик! И с кем изменщик, вы только подумайте... Я раньше ни за что бы не подумал, - сквозь слёзы ругался Старскрим, - "Оптимус"! Оптимус-автобот тебе милее?! Позорище... А ещё удивляешься, чего я вырвался и не дал тебе. Да у меня чуть Искра не погасла, когда услышал такое! И это не первый раз. Ты и по пьяни его имя шепчешь... Не жалеешь ты мою Искру, предатель!  
Тут взыграло в Мегатроне раздражение, даже ярость. Он повалил сикера на кровать, придавив собой сверху. Чтобы тот не вздумал царапаться, обхватил его запястья и крепко прижал к поверхности койки.  
Наверное, нужно было некоторое время просто полежать, чтобы истерика любовника угасла. После трудного дня Мегатрону не особо хотелось ругаться дальше, поэтому он так и поступил. Старскрим всхлипывал, всё тише да реже, и наконец относительно успокоился, расслабившись и больше не пытаясь освободить руки.  
Лидер ни за что бы не стал умолять или просить прощения, но мучило любопытство: из-за чего весь этот словесный лом, и не только словесный, обрушивался на его голову с самого утра? Поэтому, для пущей интимности наклонившись вплотную к лицу плаксы, он спросил угрожающе-вкрадчиво, надеясь, что сикер с испугу всё объяснит.  
\- Ну, какая сегодня дата?

\- Сегодня? Восемь миллионов лет нашей совместной жизни... - с присвистом всхлипнув, каким-то виноватым тоном пролепетал тот.  
\- Тьфу, - мотнул головой Мегз и приподнялся на руках, - Ради такой мелочи... Хм-м, хотя...  
Он невольно задумался. Да, такой юбилей стоит внимания, если окинуть взглядом прошлое. Только совсем не помнил он, что именно происходило ровно восемь миллионов лет назад. Как встретил Старскрима, как развивался их роман - в общих чертах воспоминания хранились, но множество сцен уже стёрлись из его памяти. А сикер, видимо, часто вызывает файлы тех старых воспоминаний, даже не архивируя их, и уж тем более не удаляя.  
Мегатрон снова навалился на него, но уже не грубо, и несколько сменив позу, чтобы перенести часть своего веса на кровать. Обняв Старскрима за плечи, спросил:  
\- Да, забыл. Так напомни. Что мы тогда делали?  
Оптика летуна мягко просияла рубиновым светом, и он с готовностью предался рассказу о том далёком эпизоде из прошлого: как его триада впервые встретилась с Мегатроном, как они впервые поцеловались, и в тот же день Мегатрон пригласил именно его в своё логово, и там они, не медля, предались коннекту, после чего Старскрим, на зависть другим сикерам, приобрёл статус одного из лучших его любовников, а впоследствии стал основным, единственным, по крайней мере хотел в это верить.  
Когда сикер закончил ностальгический рассказ, то обнаружил, что партнёр дремлет, уткнувшись лицом ему в шею.   
\- Эй, - возмущённо ударил его кулачком по боку, - тебе что, неинтересно?  
\- А... Нет, я слушаю, - полусонно пробормотал Мегатрон.  
\- Да ну тебя.  
\- Я всё слушал, - он поднял голову, - Могу процитировать.  
\- У-у, - скептически заурчал в ответ Старскрим, но урчание было прервано поцелуем в шею и поглаживаниями по груди. Потом Мегатрон стал проводить языком по кабелям, пролегавшим между головой и туловищем партнёра. Через секунду тот уже хихикал от щекотки, и обида улетучилась сама собой.  
Старскрим всё-таки получил желанный праздник: оставшуюся часть астроцикла они занимались любовью, и Мегатрон был с ним неожиданно ласков, даже позволил немножко побыть сверху. Что засчиталось как достойный подарок, ведь такие уступки доставались сикеру очень, очень редко.  
В этот романтический вечер оба прочувствовали необыкновенное обстоятельство: как странно, но и чудесно, что они до сих пор вместе, до сих пор не поубивали друг друга. Пусть их отношения имели в большей мере корыстный характер, а по-десептиконски внушительные амбиции постоянно сталкивались, провоцируя конфликт за конфликтом. Пусть зияли неприкрыто предательские, эгоистичные мотивы со стороны обоих. Но вот уже миллионы лет их прочно связывала больше чем страсть, хоть Мегатрон и не желал себе в этом признаваться. По крайней мере вслух.


End file.
